non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raticate
Raticate is a normal-type Pokémon species whose juvenile stage is known as Rattata. Biology Rattata Members of this species start life as Rattata: a relatively small murine quadruped with a long tail, large incisor teeth that never stop growing, and purple-colored fur. In the rare shiny variant, the fur is greyish-green instead. Each of its paws has three digits. Rattata is a very common species. It's said that if you see one, it means there's at least 40 more hidden. It scurries quickly and rarely remains still, and can potentially live in a wide variety of habitats. As an omnivore, it eats practically any food it can find and is quite aggressive towards people, as it doesn't hesitate to bite potential foes. When it finds an area with enough food, it will settle down and multiply quickly, as it's also a very fast breeder. On top of that, Rattata is a cautious Pokémon and makes use of its keen sense of hearing to detect potential threats, even while asleep. It gnaws on any hard substance to control the growth of its teeth and prevent them from becoming so long as to impair its capacity to eat. Wild populations of Rattata are known to exist in the regions of Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and in some urban locations in Unova. Raticate When Rattata evolves into Raticate, it more than doubles in size and quintuples in weight. Its fur changes to light-brown in color and it becomes more able to stand bipedally: a position it typically engages in when confronted. It also develops two additional pairs of whiskers, giving it a total of three pairs. These whiskers are necessary for the Pokémon to maintain its sense of balance, to the point that it will slow down if the whiskers are cut. Its hind paws are now webbed and allow it to swim efficiently as it hunts for prey in rivers. Its ability to swim also explains how it has managed to colonize several islands, possibly including those in Alola. Like Rattata, Raticate needs to gnaw on hard surfaces to control the growth of its incisors. However, its teeth have become so strong that it can easily chew through rocks or concrete, and has been known to topple buildings by gnawing at their base. Since its whiskers are so sensitive, it will readily bite anyone that touches them, which can become a serious hazard given that this Pokémon's bite is strong enough to sever a person's hand. Alolan variant In the Alolan archipelago, there exists a regional variant of this species which is a dark/normal-type, rather than pure normal. Alolan Rattata is also a facultative biped, unlike regular Rattata, which typically remains quadruped until it evolves into Raticate. Their habits are nocturnal, and they have mostly migrated to urban areas to escape predators such as Gumshoos, which have been intentionally introduced to Alola to control the Rattata population. Due to its habit of invading people's houses at night in search for food, Alolan Rattata is considered a pest and a hazard. However, it can also be a useful species, as it tends to ignore anything other than fresh food and its keen sense of smell allows it to distinguish between the best ingredients: a useful skill which has been exploited by people who take their Rattata with them at the food market. Alolan Rattata live in large colonies led by Alolan Raticate. This kind of Raticate likewise differs from its usual phenotype, specifically in terms of body mass. While continental Raticate typically weight around 18.5 kg, the Alolan variant averages 25.5 kg, while remaining of the same average height. It also has dark grey fur and red irises. The groups compete with each other for territory and their nests tend to get filled with excess food, as the Raticate commands its Rattata underlings to gather anything, but will only pick up and eat what it considers the best. Because it's so selective about what it eats, restaurants where Alolan Raticate live tend to have a good reputation. Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Sentient Beings Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Mice & Rats Category:Omnivores Category:Grassland Creatures Category:Forest Creatures Category:Urban Creatures Category:LC Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Animated Creatures